tagogfandomcom-20200213-history
Tumefurahi city council
The Tumefurahi city council is the governing body for the city of Tumefurahi. It was elected in the Tumefurahi municipal elections, 2015. Members *Conservative Tagogese Party **Gordon Mwanajuma **Josephine Mwanajuma **Francis Hung **Ismail Hussein **Walter Kong **Wilson Brown **Lazarus Jumbe **Abdurrahman Mwinyi **Eliza Mwinyi **Harald Mwinyi **Joseph Bakari **Oswald Odinga *Independent Tagog **Abraham Dhamsu **Robert Nojutiral *Party for Moderate Development **Charles Wu Votes 001. Honour our Leader *Bestow the title 'Duke of Tumefurahi' upon Kanto Qyto. Voting *'Pro.' 13 votes (CTP + PMD). --Semyon 12:30, October 2, 2015 (UTC) *'Pro.' 2 votes (IT), though we would prefer the title 'Infallible Duke of Tumefurahi'. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:22, October 2, 2015 (UTC) **'Pro' 12 votes (CTP). :P --Semyon 18:01, October 2, 2015 (UTC) **'Abstain.' 1 vote (PMD). :'( --Bertram Wu 18:01, October 2, 2015 (UTC) ***Moderate scum! --Gordon Mwanajuma 18:01, October 2, 2015 (UTC) ** Contra 1 vote TCP ** Reactionary scum does not deserve honourifics. FictiveJ (talk) 01:27, October 3, 2015 (UTC) ***Order! This is a democratic chamber and no TCP members were elected as members! --Semyon 07:11, October 3, 2015 (UTC) 002. Expel PMD *Expel the PMD moderate scum representative from this chamber due to his highly probable incredibly offensive and disastrously unpatriotic collaboration with evil undemocratic coup leader Hendricks Ntaba, now expelled and the laughing stock of the citizens of this proud and democratic nation that lead to the imprisonment of the second and third greatest men of the country, assistants to the Infallible Duke of Tumefurahi Kanto Qyto, and the house arrest of that Infallible Duke whose Infallibleness shall never be forgotten, thanks to the interference of our enemies that will soon be crushed under our boots. Voting *'Pro.' 2 votes (IT). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:29, January 31, 2018 (UTC) *'Pro expelling this undemocratic scum altogether' :o --Kurnul Chongchi Lau Deng OuWTB 14:07, January 31, 2018 (UTC) This motion is VOIDED (official authorisation, signed vb A. Hung). B. Wu's traitorous behaviour has been rewarded by the lenient punishment of a death sentence. He will be succeeded in this chamber by C. Wu, as in a healthful democracy suboptimal elements regretfully also require representation. --Semyon 21:19, January 31, 2018 (UTC) Independent Tagog accepts and applauds this magnificent compromise organized by the glorious Vice-Baron, but expresses regret at the lenient punishment of a death sentence and politely suggests months of torture before execution in future cases. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:11, January 31, 2018 (UTC) 003. Honour our Vice-Leader *Bestow the title 'Vice-Duke of Tumefurahi' upon Adam Hung, clearly deserved by his honorable dealing with of the traitor Bertram Wu, among other great deeds in the service of this magnificent nation. Voting *'Pro.' 2 votes (IT). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:16, January 31, 2018 (UTC) *'Pro.' 12 votes (CTP) --Semyon 14:34, February 1, 2018 (UTC) *'Abstain.' 1 vote (PMD) --Charles Wu **Moderate scum! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:23, February 1, 2018 (UTC) I thank the citizens of Tumefurahi for this great honour, but I decline to accept a title of which I am not worthy. --Adam Hung Independent Tagog praises the glorious Vice-Baron for his enviable humility. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:23, February 1, 2018 (UTC)